The Best I Can Give
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Raven believed she was doing the right thing when she gave up her child. For the both of them. Mystique/Nightcrawler story. Set After "First Class". One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here with my latest X-men fix based on the movie franchise!

This story revolves around a topic that the X-men films still have yet to focus on which is Mystique being Nightcrawler's mother. Even after in "First Class" we were gifted with Azazel...they still don't even touch on it.

Anyways, this story is set after "First Class" and before "Days of Future Past" and "Apocalypse". Its gonna detail what Mystique was up to in that time span of movies and focus her getting pregnant with Kurt and ultimately giving him up.

I apologize now, I know that some of this story is just rehashing of "First Class" and things that you already know, I just feel that it fit well with the flow of the story. I know that it may seem I set Raven up to be kind of heartless for giving up her child, but I hope that I justify why Raven felt the need to do so.

My intention for this story is to set up for a sequel.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Best I Can Give

* * *

Raven Darhölme never thought of herself as maternal. Frankly, she always felt she was the furthest thing from it.

A skilled fighter? Sure. A survivor? You bet. A master of disguise? Mutant and proud. However, to display the instincts of a motherly figure, to unconditionally care for another being, wasn't exactly in Raven's credentials.

Since she could remember, Raven had only looked after one person and that was herself. After her mother (and presumably her father) abandoned her on the side of the road, Raven was left to fend for herself. No one was exactly jumping at the opportunity to be around some blue-skinned mutant abomination.

That was until she met her saving grace: Charles Xavier.

Raven first met the future professor when she was a child, during one of her quests for food, found her in his home. For the first time in her life, someone accepted her for who she was. She felt wanted.

However, it was short lived. Raven remained by Charles' side for several years; into her young adulthood. Though, as they aged, it seemed Charles became less and less accepting of the true Raven. He seemed much more pleased with the disguises her mutant abilities allowed her to manifest.

Despite her growing disconnect with Charles, through the master telepath, Raven was able to meet Erik Lensher, a mutant capable of generating and manipulating electromagnetic fields. Erik took a particular interest in Raven and encouraged her to be her true self: the real Raven. No more hiding.

Unlike Charles, Erik wanted Raven for who she really was, blue-skin and all. Once more, that feeling of acceptance resonated in her. A feeling that she hadn't felt since she first crossed paths with Charles.

Eventually, a difference in views led Charles and Erik to go their separate ways; with Raven following Erik's lead (along with a group of other like-minded mutants). She wanted to go where she felt that she belonged and Erik would give her that.

Or, so she had thought.

In an attempt to push forth his more _radical_ views, and make a statement, Erik soon found himself incarcerated in a high security prison cell below The Pentagon and the nation rattled by the assassination of their president. Erik's team-his brotherhood-fell apart soon after. It seemed without a leader, no one knew how to function.

Raven became lost. In her quest to find where she belonged had once again left her alone. Her parents didn't want her, Charles didn't want the real her, and the only person who seemed to want her was behind bars. She was alone and vulnerable.

Looking back, it shouldn't be any shock how she ended up in current _state_. All she was wanting was acceptance; she hungered for it. That's how she wound up entangled in _his_ arms.

Azazel.

Azazel was a mutant with the power of teleportation and, like Mystique, his skin color did not reflect that of someone-mutant _or_ human-who was "normal"; displaying a dark red color. It was an instant connection. There was something comforting about being around someone who knew what it was like to be so different, even among those of their own kind.

The relationship was brief. Raven wanted acceptance and Azazel wanted someone in the sheets. He left before she could realize that he was just using her. After that time, she never saw him again. But, his departure wasn't without a parting gift.

Raven soon found out she was with child. Pregnant. Carrying the spawn of the red Devil himself.

In her desperate pursuit to find acceptance, Raven only found herself back where she started, rejected, and, despite the impending arrival of her unborn child, alone.

Raven would be lying if she said she hadn't initially considered terminating the pregnancy. Things might just be easier that way. However, the idea was eventually scrapped. She felt that this child should be given a chance. It deserved that much form her.

Through the course of her pregnancy term, Raven found herself traveling through Europe, moving from town to town, taking on the appearance of various people in order to secure a meal, a place to sleep, and medical attention. Determined to do what was needed for her-for them-to survive.

Raven was in Bavaria, Germany at the time of the child's birth. It was just after midnight when the child arrived. A Sunday. After fourteen grueling hours, the cries of a newborn infant filled the hospital. The joy, however, was short lived. At the sight of the offspring-a boy-the medical staff that had been in attendance turned their backs horrified. The baby boy-like Raven-was cursed with the revolting blue skin as well as the elf-like ears and tail of his father.

Just mere minutes old and the boy had already had his first brush with rejection.

Raven collected the boy, swaddling him in one of the hospital sheets, and the two disappeared into the night.

For the next few days, Raven and the child-who she had yet to name- wandered blindly through the Bavaria streets, unsure of where she was headed.

But, certain of just one thing: she couldn't keep this child.

From the first moment she first laid eyes on the boy, she knew he deserved better. Better then anything she could offer him. Raven could ever be the mother the child needed. She simply wasn't wired to do so.

Like she had vowed, early on, before the child was even born, he deserved a chance. A chance she failed to receive from her own parents. A chance that she could only see happening if she weren't in it. Raven's lifestyle would prove to be too dangerous. It was no place for a child.

The child needed to be somewhere safe.

"WAAAAAHH!"

"Silence, infant!" Raven's voice came out in a huff, sharp and stern, as she attempted to calm the upset child. But, to no prevail.

It was the middle of the night. The moon was high in the sky. Raven found it was the best time to travel-through the shadows. People were less likely to take notice of a demonic looking creature.

Raven slipped through the night, holding the child close to her chest in an attempt to quiet his cries. After nine days, she finally knew where the child needed to be. Where he belonged.

Turning down one of the alleyways' the city had to offer, Raven positioned herself along the wall of the building-a bakery, if she recalled correctly-before journeying down its length to the clearing. Upon reaching it's opening, Raven stopped in her tracks. Taking in a slow, long, inhale as she gazed at the sight before her.

Finally, she had reached her destination.

A church. It was among the many that resided in the city. Raven knew here the child would be safe. Despite his abnormalities, he was still a child of God and the folks that took sanction behind those wooden doors were sure to see that. She hoped.

Raven scanned the surrounding area, ensuring that no one was around, before moving from the confines of the alley towards the front doors of the church.

It was a site to behold, the church. In all her life, Raven had never been this close to the house of God. It was everything that people or books had described.

Peering away from the magnificent site that stood before her, Raven turned her attention towards the baby boy. Pulling him away from her chest-still fussy-the shape shifter looked him over one final time. A pitted feeling began twisting in her stomach. It was guilt.

"I'm sorry that it has to come to this, infant," Raven's spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper, "I know that what I'm doing to you is no better than what my own mother did to me. I know you're too young to understand, but, please don't look at this as me abandoning or rejecting you. Its just…I can't be the mother that you need. That you deserve. You deserve better then anything I could ever offer you. It would be selfish for me to keep you around just because I birthed you. You stick around with me and you're already sentencing yourself to death."

The baby responded with soft cues, like the sound of his mother's voice was calming him.

"No matter what I say, you're probably still gonna grow up to hate me. Feeling that I didn't want you. I wish I could change that. Make you realize that this is what's best for you; it's what's best for the both of us. You deserve the opportunity that I never got and still don't have. My child, this is the best that I can give." With her final words, Raven did something she had never done in the span of the baby boy's life: she kissed him on his forehead.

Placing him gingerly on the ground, resulting in him to start to fuss, Raven gave a mighty knock on the wooden door before slipping back into the confines of the alley she arrived in. She didn't leave, but instead, stayed hidden amongst the shadows offered. Waiting.

It was only a matter of seconds-but, what felt like eternity-before the door of the church finally opened. A figure stepped out. Based on how they were dressed, Raven assumed it was a priest. He quickly took notice of the crying infant. Without hesitation, the priest scooped up the baby boy in his arms, never once turned off by his appearance, before returning back inside.

A sigh of relief escaped Raven's lips. The child would now be safe. All's well that ends well, as the saying goes; and yet, Raven couldn't shake the feeling of guilt as it was transforming into regret.

She did the right thing. She did right by the child.

After all, Raven never thought of herself to be maternal.

The End.

* * *

A/N: So, my intention for this story, is it will be setting up for a sequel.

The sequel will be titled: " **Our Destiny"**

It will be set after 'Apocalypse' and will deal with Raven as she raises her _other_ child: Rogue. It will also incorporate her relationship with Irene Adler and could lead to her reuniting with Nightcrawler.

As always, I hope you enjoyed and I please leave a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
